Life, Love, and Choices
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: A/U: Andy and Sam are teenagers when a life changing moment happens. How will they deal with it and the aftermath? Not a great summary but I hope you enjoy it. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I swore to myself I wasn't going to work on this until I wrapped up at least one of the others. Unfortunately my brain or whatever had other plans. Every time I would hear "There Goes My Life" I would see this story. I think it's safe to say I'm a huge fan of AU's and this one is such a creature. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. **_

Sam couldn't believe the words coming out of Andy's mouth. He just stood and stared for the longest time. "What did you say?"

Andy was trying to keep her composure as she said it again. "I'm pregnant."

He shook his head. "No. We were CAREFUL. You...you can't be."

She had been just as shocked. "I went to the doctor Sam. It's...I am."

He dry scrubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair. "Andy. I...I can't be a father." He paced back and forth. "I'm supposed to be checking into my dorm next week. We graduate tomorrow." He shook his head again. "I...I can't."

She didn't really know what she expected his reaction to be. "I have dreams too Sam. College too remember?" He didn't respond. "What are you saying?" The look in his eyes said it all but she was going to make him say it out loud. "Sam?"

"I can't. I'm sorry." He said.

She held back the tears and nodded. "After all we've been through. And that's it. You're just going to walk away from not only me but our child?" He nodded. "Then just go. Get in your truck and leave."

That's exactly what he did. He climbed in the silver beast that was his graduation present from his sister and left the woman that he loved. A song played as he drove around.

_**All he could think about was I'm too young for this.**_

_**Got my whole life ahead.**_

_**Hell I'm just a kid myself.**_

_**How'm I gonna raise one.**_

_**All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.**_

_**So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.**_

_**Oh well, those plans are long gone.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And he said,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**Might as well kiss it all good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life...**_

They'd met four years ago: Sam's mom had just passed and he'd been sent to St. Catherines to live with his sister Sarah. His first day at school he met Andy. She'd just come back after being out for her parents funeral. They bonded over their loss and were inseparable.

He didn't get far before he pulled over and slammed his fist into his steering wheel. He'd left her standing in the parking lot at school. What was he supposed to do? He was barely 18 and graduating high school for crying out loud. He was headed to the University of Toronto on a hockey scholarship.

Andy slowly walked home, her foster home where no one cared what happened to her. She rubbed her stomach. "We're going to be fine. I promise I will do whatever I have to do to take care of you."

Sam was late getting home and Sarah was waiting not so patiently. "Where have you been?" She could see the pain on his face. "Sammy what happened? Is Andy OK?"

He couldn't find the words so he shook his head. "We uhh... We...broke up."

"What?" The shock was obvious. "Why? What happened?"

He sighed and walked to his room. "I don't want to talk about it."

He spent the rest of the night in his room and didn't come out until they had to leave the next morning.  
Sarah didn't understand what was going on. Sam and Andy had been together for three and a half years. They'd talked about living together when they went to Toronto and even a little about getting married after college. Sam was even quieter than usual. She saw Andy and tried to talk to her before and after the ceremony but she kept disappearing. As far as Sarah knew she was supposed to be going to York after graduation.

He hated himself for what he'd done. A week later he packed up and left, still never telling Sarah what had happened.

Andy knew there was no way she could go to school and she definitely wouldn't give up the baby. The day after she graduated her foster parents told her to leave. She'd managed to save some money from working at the grocery store so she moved into a boarding house. It wasn't very nice but it was cheap and she had her own bedroom and bathroom. The months passed and her belly grew. The first few were the hardest because all she wanted was Sam. He'd made his decision though.

Sam did well in school and on the hockey team. He managed to hold Sarah off for Thanksgiving but promised he'd come home for Christmas. He thought about Andy every day, wondered if she'd kept the baby and if she had how they were doing.

Sarah was going all out for Christmas dinner. "You're going shopping with me little brother."

He grumbled a little but gave in. He wasn't even surprised when they pulled into the market Andy used to work at. He wasn't really expecting her to be there and was relieved when he didn't see her.

They were walking across the lot to the car when a woman's bags fell off a little cart. She was obviously having trouble and Sarah stopped to help. "Andy?"

He froze and turned to see his ex, his VERY pregnant ex. God she was more beautiful than ever.

Sarah was beyond stunned. "Umm. Here." She picked up the bag. "Let me help you."

Andy nodded and smiled a little sadly. "Thank you. It's not so easy anymore."

Sam just stood by his truck and watched. Sarah looked back and forth a few times as she helped. "Where's your car? I can help you get them in there."

If it was possible she was more shy than when they had first met. "I don't have...one. I only live a few blocks away at that boarding house. I'll be fine. Thank you so much." She never looked at Sam, too scared to see him.

"You're not in school? " Sarah asked.

She shook her as she rubbed her stomach. "Couldn't really do that."

"Let us give you a ride." Sarah practically begged.

Andy shook her head. "No thanks. I'll...I'm ok. Bye Sarah. It was good to see you."

She watched the very pregnant young girl waddle away. When she turned back Sam had loaded up everything and was sitting in the passenger seat. When she opened the door and saw his face she knew. "Is that why you aren't together anymore?" He gave a small nod. "Andy's not the type to cheat so it's yours." He nodded again. She climbed in the truck and sat for a minute. "Did you break up with her?" His silence spoke volumes. "Never in my life have I been ashamed of you Sam. Never. But with this. I can't believe you walked out on her, on them."

Nothing was said as they drove back to her house. Her husband Mike meet them in the yard to help. Sam grabbed as many bags as he could and disappeared inside.

Mike squeezed her shoulder. "What happened?"

She sighed heavily as she leaned against the truck. "We saw Andy." He shrugged. "I know why they broke up now." He raised an eyebrow to encourage her to continue. "She's pregnant Mike. From the looks of it, about eight months."

"Woah." He hadn't been expecting that. "And he knew?"

She nodded as she wiped a few tears away. "He broke up with her."

Mike wrapped her in a tight hug and kissed her temple. "We'll talk to him. Has to be a good reason."

She shook her head. "There's never a good reason to walk away from your child."

They put everything away and Mike went out to the deck with two beers. He nudged Sam. "You look like you need one." He didn't realize until he sat down that Sam was crying. "Would you rather be alone?"

He scoffed a little. "Like I left Andy. And our child." He took a long drink.

Mike didn't know what to say. He and Sam had always been pretty close. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sam shook his head. "Ok. If you change your mind, I'm here."

"Thanks." Neither said a word as they finished their beers. Sam had never understood why people would say a woman was glowing when they were pregnant. That was until he saw her. She had always been the most beautiful woman in the world to him. Now she was...well he couldn't find the words.

He finally walked into the kitchen where his sister was working away on food. "I know I screwed up. More than I could ever screw up anything. All I could think about was school and hockey and that there was nothing good I could give them right now. I lost the second most important woman in my life."

Sarah finally looked up. "She still loves you."

He laughed painfully and shook his head. "She wouldn't even look at me and I don't blame her. I don't even like looking at me."

Her heart hurt for him because he was a good man even if he'd done something really stupid. "I just don't understand why you would walk away from her, from them. Mike and I would've been more than happy to help."

He sat across from her. "There's no excuse for what I did. I was scared and now all I want is her. I want a family with her. Always have."

Sarah dried her hands. "Then go get her. IF you're serious. If not, don't hurt her anymore than you...than she already is."

He knew where she lived so he nodded and left. He made a stop and twenty minutes later he was sitting in front of the boarding house. An elderly couple, the Grant's, had turned their home into a five room boarding house a few years ago when their kids all moved out.

He slowly approached and by the time he made it to the door Mrs. Grant greeted him. "Can I help you?"

He took a deep breath and put on his best dimples. "Yes ma'am. My name is Sam. Sam Swarek. I umm...I'm here to see Andy. McNally."

She smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry but she's not here. I think she said she was going away for a few days."

He looked at her skeptically. "She doesn't have a car. She's due soon and she shouldn't be traveling. Also, she doesn't have any family. She lost her parents five years ago."

Mrs. Grant knew all about him and she felt for both of them. "I don't know what to tell you son." She knew Andy was in her room and had asked that if anyone came looking, she was gone. "I do know that Andy loves that little girl and wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

Sam swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. "L...little g...girl?" He felt tears prick his eyes as she nodded. "We're having a girl." He said so quietly.

She smiled a little. "I'm very sorry Sam but I have food I need to check on."

He simply nodded and walked away. When he got back to told Sarah what happened. "We'll try again before you go back."

They went together but got the same story that she was still gone. Sarah didn't tell Sam that she didn't believe it. She would try again after he went back.

The night he saw Andy he made a decision about where his life was really going to go. Before he went back he bought a cell phone for Andy. He put his and Sarah's numbers in it and left it with Mrs. Grant. When he got back home he made the arrangements.

He'd opened up a text message several times but couldn't think of anything to say. He was going home for Sarah's birthday at the end of February so he was going to try to see her again.

Once he got there he went with David to the store for party food. "How's school?"

Sam didn't want to lie and technically the Academy WAS school. "It's great. How's the business going?"

Mike had started his own small contracting business the year before. "It's good. Better than I thought it would be actually. I'm going to have to hire a few more guys." He chuckled. "Too bad you're going to be a hockey star. I could use a great electrician like you."

Sam clapped him on the back. "You couldn't afford me."

Both laughed as Mike elbowed him. They had everything they needed and headed for the check out. There was a crowd at the front. "What the heck?" Sam shrugged. "Guess the whole town decided to show up at the same time."

Sam opened his mouth to agree but stopped when he heard. "Oh Andy! She's so beautiful."

He looked at Mike and he nodded in encouragement. They walked closer and Mike said. "Am I hearing right? Is my niece in the building?"

Everyone parted and Andy stood there looking nervous. "Umm. Hi." Nodding she said. "She is."

She froze when she saw Sam. Everyone scattered leaving Andy alone with Sam and Mike. She turned so they could see her. Sam nearly went to his knees at the sight of his daughter.

Mike caressed her cheek. "She's beautiful Andy."

Andy blushed a little. "I...I think we did a pretty good job."

He knew this wasn't the place for a reunion so he decided to help both of them out. "Sarah's birthday is tomorrow. We're having a small party. I know I'm probably asking a lot but it would mean so much to her if you came." Andy looked uncertain. "Don't decide now. OK? Just think about it." Andy nodded. "Good. I umm...I'm going to go check out."

Andy and Sam stood staring at each other for a few seconds. "She...she's so beautiful Andy." She hadn't heard pain like that since they met. "I..."

He reached towards the bundle in her arms but pulled his hand back. "Would you like to hold her?"

He wiped his eyes and nodded. "Tomorrow?" He said quietly. "If you're not comfortable with coming there, maybe we could meet somewhere. I'd like it if we could talk."

She pulled the baby closer. "I'll think about it."

That was all he could hope for. "Ok. I'll be up early. So anytime." He took another look at them. "She really is beautiful."

He and Mike agreed not to tell Sarah about Andy and the baby. Hopefully she would show up. Sarah didn't know how to do small and even though there were only a couple of dozen or so people coming she cooked enough for an army.

Mike and Sam prepared the meat and put it in the fridge to marinate. He went to his room early and thought about what he'd say if she did make it.

Andy took baby Samantha home after she saw Sam. She'd never hated him as much as she wanted to some days. His pain and regret was so palpable. It hurt her to see him like that.

Sam got up with a hopeful heart. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of his gorgeous baby girl. He realized half way through breakfast that he didn't know what her name was. They spent a few hours setting up the heaters on the deck so they could sit outside.

The guys were taking turns getting the door. Sam was manning the grill this time so Mike went.

Sam dropped the spatula when he heard Sarah squeal. He looked around to find Andy with their daughter. They shared a smile and he knew this was a good start.

Mike took over. "Go on. She came and that's a start."

Sam nodded and walked over to them. Sarah could tell he hadn't held her yet, it was the look of longing. "She's gorgeous you two."

Andy looked up at him. "Would you like to hold her?" All he could do was nod and so she placed her in her daddy's arms and giggled. "She won't break Sam."

He laughed breathlessly. "She's amazing." He stared in awe. Sarah squeezed Andy's arm as Sam talked to her. "Hey. Wow. You're so pretty. Just like your mommy." He shook his head. "You're probably wondering who I am." He spoke so softly. "I'm the idiot that left you and your mommy."

Andy wiped her eyes. "Sam."

He looked up and tears were rolling downs his cheeks. "I am Andy. A complete and total idiot."

Sarah spoke up. "You guys should talk." Andy looked unsure. "Go on inside. Just hear whatever it is he has to say."

She looked between them. "You haven't asked her name."

"I've wanted too." He said as he looked between them. "I guess I've...I don't know. I just never thought I'd see either one of you."

"Her name is Samantha. Samantha Elizabeth Swarek." Sam closed his eyes and kissed his daughter's head. "I hope you don't mind."

He sniffed and shook his head. "It's perfect. Just like her." He looked up, eyes intense. "Just like you." Sarah sent them inside to talk and she held her niece. "You are the strongest, bravest woman I know."

Andy stopped in her tracks. "Sam." Her tone was a mix between warning and sadness. "Please."

He stepped closer. "I can never ever make up for what I did. For the time we've been apart. " He took a chance and reached out, caressing her cheek. She flinched a little and he understood. "I'm so sorry. I was terrified. It's no excuse, just the truth."

Her eyes were closed tight. "Stop. You can't do this."

He knew he was taking a chance and could lose them both for good. "Andy. Look at me please?" She opened her eyes and he could see how much he'd hurt her. She didn't trust him anymore. "I love you. Always have. Always will. But I understand if you can't forgive me. If you can't give us a chance again."

"You left because of school. What's so different now?" Her voice cracked.

"Everything." He had never sounded more sure. "I want it all. You, me, our daughter but I know that I screwed up. I knew it the second I climbed in my truck." He moved even closer. "I lost a part of myself that day. Even if it can't be with both of you, I want to be there. To be her father. I just want a chance."

These words were all that she'd wanted to hear for the last year. But she had to protect herself and Samantha. "You have a new life now. You have school and..."

"I quit." He knew it would shock her.

"No. No Sam." She shook her head. "You go back and tell them you changed your mind."

He smiled a little and caressed her cheek. "It's too late. Andy, something very important is happening in three weeks and...I'd really like it if you and Sammie were there to share it with me."

She looked confused. "What is it?"

"I graduate from Ontario Police College." She gasped and shook her head. "Yes. I'm going to be a cop. I have an apartment with two bedrooms." He sighed. "Andy, I know you hate me but..."

She smiled and said. "That's just it. I don't. Never did. I know you were just as scared as I was. I just couldn't leave."

Sam hung his head. "I'm so sorry. You should hate me."

She cupped his face and tilted it up. "How can I hate the man that gave me such a beautiful, sweet little girl?" She brushed a stray tear away. "Sammie and I would love to be there."

They hugged for the first time in over a year. "Thank you." He whispered in her ear.

Sam spent the entire night holding his little girl. When Sarah's friends left Sam broke the news. "I need to tell you guys something." Sarah and Mike turned their attention to him. "When I was home for Christmas and saw Andy I made a couple of decisions." He squeezed Andy's hand. "I umm...I quit school." Sarah gasped and started to protest. "Sis, I did it for my family. I've been in the police academy and I graduate in three weeks. I would really love it if you guys were there. Andy has agreed to come with Sammie."

Sarah smiled with pride. "I'm so proud of you. Of course we'll be there. You're whole family."

Andy kissed his cheek. "I'm proud of you too."

Sarah convinced Andy to spend the night. Sam happily gave them his room. Andy borrowed pajamas from Sarah and changed while Sam laid with their little girl.

When she walked back in he was saying. "I love you peanut." He kissed her nose. "I love your mommy too. We're a family no matter what happens with us. I hope she can forgive me. I want to make her a Swarek one day if she'll let me."

Andy made a noise and he looked up, smiling. "Hey."

He sat up. "Hey." He chuckled. "She's so quiet."

She sat beside him and ran her hand over Sammie's hair. "She is for now. A few more months and she'll be babbling away." He started to stand up and she grabbed his arm. "Stay."

He looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

Andy nodded. "Yeah. I know you won't be able to sleep knowing she's in here." She smiled softly. "And I won't be able to knowing you're out there."

He settled on the other side and Andy put Sammie between them. He lay on his side playing with her hand. Andy laid down and faced him, putting her hand on top of his.

He smiled and twined their fingers together. "I want you and Sammie to move in with me. I mean, I want us together. Back together but I want you guys with me no matter what happens with us. You guys can have the master and I would take the spare. You don't have to answer right now of course. I just want you to think about it. "

Andy wanted to be with him again, to finally have their family together. "Ok. I'll give you an answer when we come for your graduation."

He flashed his dimples and kissed her hand. "Sounds great."

He reluctantly left the next evening. This time they talked every day until his graduation. Andy wandered through the crowd of dress blues as she looked for him. Out of no where she heard. "There are my girls."

She turned to find Sam smiling like crazy and looking extremely handsome. "Wow." She said as she ran her hand down his chest. "Sweetie, your daddy is the most handsome man here."

Sam blushed and bit the inside of his cheek. He kissed his daughter's forehead and Andy's cheek. "Daddy happens to think you and your mommy are the two most beautiful women in the place."

A loud ruckus made them turn to see Sam's friends approach. "Sammy! The family made it!"

She knew all of them from pictures. Oliver hugged her without squishing Sammie. "It's great to finally meet you." He tickled the baby. "She's gorgeous and thank god she doesn't look like her dad."

Sam was all smiles until he said that, he smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey!"

Everyone laughed as they finished officially introducing themselves. Music started playing a few minutes later and Sam stood up straighter. "It's time." Andy pulled him in for a short kiss. He was breathless when he smiled and said. "I gotta go."

She gently pushed on his chest. "Go. We'll be cheering."

Sam stole another kiss and ran off with his friends. When his name was called Andy, Sarah, and Mike cheered like crazy. After the ceremony pictures were taken with family and friends.

Oliver's wife Zoe stood with Andy, laughing at the group as they posed for pictures. "Are you coming to the Penny for initiation?"

Andy giggled at Sam's silliness. "I don't know. I guess if he wants me to."

Sarah piped in. "You're going. We'll watch the baby."

Oliver and the rest walked back over. "Please tell me you're staying long enough to go to our initiation?"

She had wanted to tell him when they were alone but now she couldn't think of a better time. "I'm actually not going back. Ever. Well maybe to visit Sarah."

Sam broke out in a huge grin. "Really?" She nodded and he picked her up, spun her around and kissed her. "Thank you."

They all went out for dinner then home so they could change. Sam fed Sammie then changed her and tucked her in. "Daddy loves you. We'll be back soon."

When they pulled into the lot Sam gave her a handcuff key. He smiled at her confused look. "Word is I may need this."

She nodded. "I've got your back."

His friends began arriving so he sent her inside with Zoe and Jerry's wife Traci. The ladies managed to find a table and watched as it began. As soon as Sam and the others walked in they were handcuffed and slammed against the bar. Their goal was to get out of the cuffs any way they knew how. They all had the same idea but Sam was lucky. Andy was the daughter of a cop and had him free in seconds. Oliver pouted for a bit because he had been practicing with Zoe for days. Since Sam won he was supposed to drink for free. He had two beers and gave his friends the rest of his drinks.

Andy didn't leave his side the whole night. After a couple of hours he leaned in and said. "I'm ready to go when you are."

She was pretty tired so she nodded. "Sounds great."

They said their good night's much to everyone's chagrin. After the long day he'd had all he wanted was to go home and see his little girl. Andy was surprised to find all of their things in his room. Sammie's crib had even been put together and she was sleeping in it.

They watched her sleep for a few minutes before he said. "I'm just going to shower really quick and I'll be out of your way."

"You're not in the way." Sam had given Sarah and Mike the spare. "You're not sleeping on the couch."

He shrugged it off. "It's no big deal. I do it sometimes."

She cupped his face. "You're sleeping in here. Don't argue with me."

He studied her for a few seconds and nodded. "Ok."

While he saw gone she changed, checked Sammie's diaper, kissed her good night then slipped into his bed. Everything she'd ever wanted with him was starting that night. He finally emerged and a smile graced his lips when he found her in his bed. He kissed Sammie good night then climbed in next to Andy. His heart pounded when she cuddled up against him.

She could feel it. "Is this ok?" She asked nervously.

He wrapped her tight in his arms, kissed the top of her head and said. "Perfect. Are you OK?"

She nodded into his chest. "Perfect too."

They spent the next day unpacking and arranging everything. They even discussed whether or not to turn the spare into a nursery. That night when it was time for bed he tried to go to the spare.

"I want you to stay Sam." She could see his surprise. "We're taking it slow but I don't want to sleep in separate beds. I love you. I know you love me." She became nervous.

He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "I do love you and I'll do whatever you want. Ok?" She nodded and he smiled. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I've been DYING to update this one. To address quite a few reviews saying that Andy forgave Sam too quickly and that he was no hero. Never made him out to be a hero, just the scared KID that he was. Even Andy said she probably would've run if she could have. I had friends in this situation in school. Forgiveness is healthy and hard. So is moving on. Just because she forgives DOESN'T mean she won't be cautious and guarded. It also doesn't mean she is going to give up the one thing she wants the most. **_

_**A couple years of up all nights and a few thousand diapers later.**_

_**That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.**_

_**Oh yeah...he loves that little girl.**_

_**Momma's waiting to tuck her in,**_

_**As she fumbles up those stairs.**_

_**She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.**_

_**Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**He smiles...**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you, daddy good-night.**_

_**There goes my life."**_

He heard the words to _**There Goes My Life **_as he watched his little girl fumble around trying to be a "big girl" and follow Andy. The road to where they were was long and hard. Some days he wasn't sure if he and Andy would stay together. Or if they even should no matter how much they loved each other and their beautiful creation.

_**The first real fight they had was six months after she moved in. Sammie was teething and no one was sleeping well. **_

_**Andy was having a particularly rough day and decided to call Sam for some words of encouragement. On the third ring he answered and barked into the phone. "What?" **_

_**He never talked like that and it caught her off guard. "Umm. I..." **_

_**Sam was having the worst day of his short career. There had been a prisoner transport that was hijacked. Sam and the others had finally been cut loose and he was riding with Oliver when they had a run in with the van. It was a mess and Sam ended up with a black eye, bloody lip, and bruised ribs from fighting with the guy. **_

_**The worst part of it all was he'd lost his gun. "What do you want Andy? I'm really busy right now." **_

_**"Never mind. Sorry." She hung up and tried to soothe Sammie on her on. **_

_**It was late when she finally got her to sleep. She started dinner so it would be ready as soon as Sam got home. **_

_**Sam refused to stay at the hospital after he was checked out. He wanted to be a part of getting the guy. **_

_**Andy had everything ready by 7:00, Sam's usual arrival time. When he hadn't come in by 7:30 she tried to call him but his phone went to voicemail. By 8:00 she called the station but couldn't get an answer about where he was. She tried to call him a few more times but still only got voicemail. At 10:00 she heard his key in the lock. She stood in the kitchen and waited. **_

_**He walked into the kitchen and looked horrible. "Everything OK?" **_

_**Sam was tired and in a lot of pain even though he'd never admit it. "Do I look OK?" **_

_**Andy took a deep breath. "Actually you look like hell." **_

_**He brushed past her and got a beer out of the fridge. "Well then I look like I feel." **_

_**"I called you. To check on you." She could feel the anger rolling off of him. **_

_**He chugged half of his beer before he said rather sarcastically. "Yeah well they don't really like cell phones in the ER." **_

_**"You could have had one of the guys call me." She said calmly. **_

_**He growled. "And say what? That I let my temper get the best of me and I got my ass kicked? " He waved his hand around. "I'm pretty sure you can figure that out on your own." **_

_**She had had her own rough day. "Go to hell Sam." She threw the dish towel down. "I was worried about your ass but for the life of me, right now I can't figure out why. And your daughter, she's not feeling too well in case you were wondering." As she walked away she said. "Your dinner is in the oven." **_

_**She went to Sammie's room to check on her again. She whimpered so Andy picked her up. "Shh." She rubbed her back as she sat down in her chair. "It's ok. Mommy's here." **_

_**Sam cursed as he watched her walk away. He was still angry about his day and took it out on her. He could tell she was tired and definitely didn't deserve his attitude. **_

_**He walked into the baby's room to find Andy rocking her. "I'm sorry." **_

_**She wiped her eyes. "You seem to like to say that a lot." **_

_**He deserved the jab. "Andy..." **_

_**"No Sam." She said it a little too loud and Sammie jumped. Andy rubbed her back and bounced her. "Don't Andy me. Thank god there weren't any emergencies. This isn't about you or me. This is about her." **_

_**He knelt in front of them and caressed his daughter's head. "You're right. I had a crappy day but I should have been available for you. I should have called. And you don't deserve how I acted when I came in. I am sorry." **_

_**She continued to bounce the baby. "Are you OK?" **_

_**He sighed and nodded. "My pride took the biggest hit." He touched her hand. "Want me to take her?" **_

_**She knew quality time with Sammie would be good for him. "Ok." They switched places and he took his little girl. It was the best he'd felt since he saw them at breakfast. "I'll go heat your food." **_

_**Sam gently grabbed her hand. "I'm not hungry. Can you just stay?" He said it so softly. "Please?" She nodded and let him pull her to his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you." **_

Sammie was their saving grace, the perfect mix of the two of them. She had just celebrated her second birthday. Sam's favorite moment was when Sammie sat in both of their laps to blow out her candles.

She squealed and giggled which made his heart melt even more. She blew Sam and Andy kisses before she blew out the candles. Then came her presents, which they would admit later they went over board on.

Now the party was over and it was time for her to go to sleep. "Bed Da-ey! Sweepy time for Ammie."

He made sure the doors were locked. "That's right peanut. Bed time for you. Mommy and Daddy too."

She turned her mother's Bambi eyes on him. "Stowy pwease."

He could never turn her down and Andy shook her head when he pretended to think about it. "I guess so but you have to get in bed."

They laughed as she squealed and ran to her room. "You are such a sucker." Andy nudged him.

He pulled her in close. "For both of my girls and proud of it."

She put his hand on her stomach. "Can't wait to see you with the second one."

It took him a second then he looked down at their hands. "What?"

She smiled a little nervously. "I'm pregnant."

He picked her up and spun her around. "Second best news ever." He put her down. "Are you happy?"

"I am." She said confidently. "We're in a great place." They had gotten married a year ago and things really were great. "I think it's time. I mean, we did such a great job the first time."

Sam kissed her deeply. "I love you. The best thing that ever happened to me was you giving me another chance."

When they got married they agreed to let the past be the past. Andy had never been happier. "I love you too. I think the best thing to happen to both of us is that little girl."

He _hmm'd _in agreement and moved his lips to her neck only to be interrupted by Sammie calling for them. He chuckled and said. "How exactly did we find time to make another one?"

Andy giggled as she led him to their little girl's room to read a story. Eight months later they welcomed Noah Jacob Swarek to the world. If Sam thought he was a sucker before, his son turned him to mush.

Sammie loved being a big sister once they convinced her it was cool. Sam sent Andy to have a night out with Zoe, Traci, and Noelle. He knew she needed a break and he wanted to spend some time with the kids. Noah was starting to walk and Sam chased him every where. When it came time for dinner he decided to play in it. It took Sam ten minutes to get the cheese out of his hair.

Andy walked in to find all three asleep on the sofa. Noah was against the back tucked in and Sammie was lying half on his chest with his arm wrapped around her. It was way passed bedtime. She carefully picked Noah up, Sam shifted a little and pulled Sammie closer. Andy took him back to his room, changed his diaper and put him in bed. She went back and did the same with Sammie. This time Sam rolled onto his side. The kids had already had their baths thankfully. She tucked Sammie in then went back to Sam.

She barely laid down next to him when he smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey." He said sleepily. "How was dinner?"

Andy sighed contently as she nuzzled his jaw. "It was fun but I missed you guys." She nibbled on his jaw. "How was dinner here?"

He chuckled at the thought of cheese. "Pretty perfect. Noah got cheese in his hair so that was fun to get out."

Andy giggled, she'd had her on experience with food in his hair. "It doesn't help that it's so thick."

He groaned. "I know! I think our next one is going to have to be bald."

Andy laughed and moved over on top of him. "I don't think we can special order them babe."

The night of their honeymoon they'd discussed if they would have more and exactly how many. Surprisingly neither could come up with a number.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know this is short and I'm sorry. This is the final chapter although there are other kids. This was strictly about Sammie. Thank you for all off the R&R's. I hope you all enjoy this one too. **_

Five, five was the number of little Swarek's: Samantha Elizabeth, Noah Jacob, Jackson Thomas , Michael Evan and Margaret Isabelle. They all buzzed around the yard as Sam and Noah checked the oil one last time in Sammie's car. Andy helped her put the last of her boxes into it.

Margaret was having the hardest time. "Why do you have to leave?" She whined and worked her Bambi eyes on her sister.

Sammie scooped her up and tickled her. "We talked about this Megzy. I have to go to school." That was her nickname because when she was born Michael couldn't say her name quite right and it stuck.

Sam watched his oldest, the one that almost got away. He smiled a little as the last verse of _**There Goes My Life **_played through his head.

_**She had that Honda loaded down.**_

_**With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.**_

_**He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.**_

_**She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast.**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**And he cried,**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my future, my everything.**_

_**I love you.**_

_**Baby good-bye.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**There goes my life.**_

_**Baby good-bye.**_

Sammie was 18 now which meant Noah was 15, Jackson 12, Michael 9 and Megan 6. She had just graduated high school and now was heading off to college.

He walked over and kissed Sammie's temple. "The car is good to go kid."

Andy took Megan and Sammie hugged him. "I love you Daddy. Thank you so much."

He held her tightly for a few seconds knowing it would be months before he saw her again. "I love you too peanut. You sure you don't want one of us to go with you?"

They had discussed this quite a bit since she got accepted to NYU. "I'll be ok. I promise to stop and call you guys every couple of hours." She didn't want to admit that it was hard for her to leave. She hugged her mom. "I love you. Thank you for letting me do this even though I know you didn't want me so far away."

Andy hugged her again. "I want you to do what makes you happy sweetheart. I love you so much. Your dad and I want you to have everything."

Sam was barely keeping it together. His baby girl was leaving and she was taking a piece of him with her. "Alright monsters, say bye to your sister. She has a long drive ahead of her."

Sammie cried as her siblings said goodbye. She hugged Sam one last time and whispered. _ "I can't do this dad." _

She was her mother's twin in every way. She looked like her, loved like her, had her lion's heart. He stepped back and smiled. "Yes you can. I'm so proud of you. You're going to be even more amazing than you already are. You're going to have a great time and make tons of friends. Then when you come home we're going to drive you crazy."

She laughed through the tears. "You guys are my favorite kind of crazy."

Another round of hugs and _I love you's _then she got in her car. Sam nodded, she started it and with one last wave she drove off, destination New York.

Andy hugged Sam tight as they watched her disappear. "It's going to be ok babe."

He didn't dare say anything and he knew she would understand. He just kept his face buried in her hair. Noah led the other kids inside because he could see they needed a few minutes. By the time they started dinner she had made it to school.


End file.
